


It's all fun and games until someone starts changing the group chat name

by Dios_memes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Group Chat Fic, M'gann is actually really savage, They scream a lot, Wally maybe you should be fighting instead of live texting everything, khaldur is tired™, kinda chronological for first chap then dissolves into memes w occasional plot, robin and kid flash adopt Superboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dios_memes/pseuds/Dios_memes
Summary: GeniusFlash: so im calling this first meeting of the anti sidekicks association to orderNOTSpeedy: I'm not even a part of ur team anymore so why am I hereNOTSpeedy: and why can't the three of you talk in the same room like, you knowNOTSpeedy: normal peopleOr: Wally creates a group chat and things get a little out of hand, but who expected anything different





	1. The Anti-Sidekicks Association

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing group chat fics and it helps eliminate my writers block so have this mess
> 
> Probably expect sporadic updates

\--GeniusFlash has created the "Anti-Sidekicks Association" group chat--

\--GeniusFlash has invited RobinHood, NOTSpeedy, and Aqualad to the group chat--

GeniusFlash: so im calling this first meeting of the anti sidekicks association to order

NOTSpeedy: I'm not even a part of ur team anymore so why am I here

NOTSpeedy: and why can't the three of you talk in the same room like, you know

NOTSpeedy: normal people

GeniusFlash: I can run at virtually the speed of sound, Robin is a thirteen year old ninja hacker, Aqualad lives underwater, and you

GeniusFlash: well I mean youre an archer so like, that's a little more normal

RobinHood: what he means is that were all freaks of nature anyways so it doesn't matter

RobinHood: besides, this way Batman n the others don't know what we're talking about

Aqualad: but we aren't even in the same room as the justice league. We are in a plane to Cadmus right now. The Justice League is nowhere near here.

NOTSpeedy: you guys are breaking into the what now

GeniusFlash: not important rn, buddy

GeniusFlash: if u want to know, just keep ur eyes trained on the tv in a couple of hours

GeniusFlash: u might just see us make the news

RobinHood: we're going to stop a fire, KF

RobinHood: Aqualad can put out a fire in like, two seconds

Aqualad: It would not be hard, no.

Aqualad: Besides, we are not doing it for the glory. We are doing it so we may be recognized by the league as functioning superheroes who are perfectly capable of doing our own work and that we are /not/ sidekicks.

RobinHood: you know, teenage rebellion and all that jazz

NOTSpeedy: I am very concerned

GeniusFlash: chill, dude, we'll be fine

GeniusFlash: what's some water gonna do, splash us to death

Aqualad: we are flying in now, I can see the lab.

RobinHood: anyways, message u when we put out this fire, brb

GeniusFlash: careful robin, don't wanna drown in a puddle

NOTSpeedy: don't come crawling to me when something happens and it all goes wrong

\----

GeniusFlash: JESUS PISSING CHRIST THIS ISNT FUN ANYMORE

RobinHood: KF, why are you texting IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE

GeniusFlash: U FCKIN HYPOCRITE ROB I SEE U SMILIN OVER THERE

NOTSpeedy: you're both idiots and I hope whoever you're fighting knocks some sense into your brain

\---

GeniusFlash: so like, we're hiding now, so it should be fine

Aqualad: You were so distracted in battle today because you were _texting_???

NOTSpeedy: don't die for these guys, Aqualad. They're not worth it

RobinHood: is anyone else creeped out that we look like were in a giant stomach or smth

RobinHood: or that we, you know, found a whole bunch of alien junk stored here like

Aqualad: I told you we should have contacted the league the minute we started fighting.

GeniusFlash: okay, but like,,, that was cool,,, this is not

NOTSpeedy: I thought you guys were putting out a simply fire, rite???

GeniusFlash: aight I don't need sarcasm from u

RobinHood: wait, guys, what is that door over there

RobinHood: imma go check it out

NOTSpeedy: you guys are all RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER

NOTSpeedy: can you maybe talk about the mission in real life where I don't have to listen

GeniusFlash: no

\--GeniusFlash has changed the group chat name to "nobody tells the group chat mod what to do"--

Aqualad: Kid Flash, stop messing around on your phone and come over here to help us investigate this door, please?

\---

GeniusFlash: YOOOOOOOO

\--GeniusFlash has sent a photo--

NOTSpeedy: ... What am I looking at here

Aqualad: I have no idea what we're dealing with here. He looks like superman...?

RobinHood: illuminati confirmed???

RobinHood: he's sleepin in a lil pod. He looks so peaceful. Baby superman.

GeniusFlash: I feel like we've found some rare cryptid

GeniusFlash: yo mothman u here hit that mf like button

Aqualad: I do not think that this is the appropriate time for jokes, Kid Flash.

Aqualad: I think it's time to contact the league.

GeniusFlash: you might be rig

GeniusFlash: Oh boy

\---

NOTSpeedy: ... Guys?

\---

GeniusFlash: adshjiwnkcdenjovbjida

GeniusFlash: shit

\---

NOTSpeedy: they're dead and mothman killed them

\---

RobinHood: okay, so we may have been lowkey kidnapped for a little while

RobinHood: but we kind of made friends with the clone of superman here, and he's cool and broke us out so you don't have to worry anymore

NOTSpeedy: I wasn't

Aqualad: NOW may we contact the league????

GeniusFlash: NO

RobinHood: guys, do you think maybe we should help Superboy out...

RobinHood: he's kind of... Kicking their asses without us

RobinHood: he just got thrown across the room

NOTSpeedy: someone named their all powerful super clone "Superboy"?

GeniusFlash: yeah, Ikr??? Like, Cadmus has created the ultimate weapon to destroy superman and they named him Superboy, so original...

Aqualad: Kid Flash, it has been a long day

Aqualad: and i am tired

Aqualad: let us focus on escaping here, please

RobinHood: so I went to go fight, but Superboy took care of all of them and were looking for an escape so y'know, if like, u guys ever wanna come join us

GeniusFlash: NO, WAIT FOR ME 

NOTSpeedy: every moment I spend reading this group chat is another moment of my life I spend wasted

\---

RobinHood: were crawling thru vents now, which is totally like

RobinHood: fun

GeniusFlash: wow I can't believe robins finally at home

RobinHood: STFU

GeniusFlash: I mean, finally a place he can fit without feeling small

RobinHood: Wally, I STG I'm gonna kick ur scrawny freckled ass right out the next ventilation shaft we pass if u say one more thing abt my height

NOTSpeedy: wow, bullying a thirteen year old? Low, KF

Aqualad: Kid Flash, refrain from making offensive jokes.

Aqualad: unfortunately, Robin's fuse is a little

RobinHood: HO DONT DO IT

Aqualad: short.

RobinHood: oh my god

\---

RobinHood: is that... Superman?

GeniusFlash: and Batman

RobinHood: shit

RobinHood: I didn't think they would find us this early tbh

NOTSpeedy: YOU GUYS COLLAPSED AN ENTIRE BUILDING

NOTSpeedy: WHY WOULDNT THEY FIND YOU

GeniusFlash: oh, are we on TV?

NOTSpeedy: I'm watching you on the news right now

NOTSpeedy: you guys are fucked

RobinHood: well you see, fucked is a relative term...

GeniusFlash: We're boned. Oh my god.

Aqualad: you cannot forget why we came here in the first place. We must hold our ground and present our case to the Justice league. We are not sidekicks anymore. We are ready to become independent.

NOTSpeedy: good luck convincing them in front of the smoldering ruins of the building you just destroyed

 

\---

GeniusFlash: HE JUST WANTED TO SEE THE MOON

\---

Aqualad: congratulations on the formation of the young justice team, everyone.

Aqualad: Roy, the invitation is extended to you too.

Aqualad: you can join us at any time, whenever you feel ready.

NOTSpeedy: seen @ 11:56 pm 

\---

GeniusFlash: okay, so like hear me out Roy

NOTSpeedy: no

GeniusFlash: rude

GeniusFlash: anyways

GeniusFlash: meet my new son

\--GeniusFlash has added Superboy to "nobody tells the group chat mod what to do"--

RobinHood: SUPERBOY

Superboy: hi

GeniusFlash: we adopted him

RobinHood: a family can be three superheroes and a clone with anger management issues

\-- Superboy has left "nobody tells the group chat mod what to do"--

GeniusFlash: wait NO

NOTSpeedy: HAHAHA oh my god he hates you guys


	2. On this weeks episode of "everybody hates Roy"...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeniusFlash: yes this is all cute and Superboy is our son whom we love very much, but I think we're forgetting the v important thing here
> 
> Aqualad: And what would that be, Wally?
> 
> GeniusFlash: ME
> 
> GeniusFlash: I'm so tired of fake friends and real drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so fun to write

\--GeniusFlash has invited Superboy and Hello Megan to "nobody tells the group chat mod what to do"--

GeniusFlash: aight take two

GeniusFlash: starring M'gann and Superboy this time

Hello Megan: HI GUYS!!!!

NOTSpeedy: who is this

Hello Megan: I'm M'gann M'orzz, and I'm new to the team!!!

Superboy: I'm Superboy

Hello Megan: I'm not supposed to be using phones since uncle J'onn said I shouldn't have one but Robin gave me one yesterday! Who knew how many games you could play on this nifty little portable device! It's just so cool!

GeniusFlash: aren't u like the cutest,,, eighty year old woman ever Jesus u text like my grandma

Superboy: Robin gave me a phone, too

RobinHood: actually, I gave him two

RobinHood: he accidentally broke the first one I gave him with his thumbs and looked like he was going to cry until I gave him a sturdier one

Aqualad: are you sure it was wise to give Miss Martian a phone against her uncle's wishes, Robin?

RobinHood: pshhh, it'll be fine

RobinHood: team bonding and all that

RobinHood: if I ever get murdered by Martian Manhunter then you'll know I guess

Hello Megan: it's so cool, like the mind link except on screen

Hello Megan: also, Wally, I'm probably old enough to be your grandma maybe so watch it!!

GeniusFlash: brah what

Aqualad: according to my math, M'gann is about forty years old on earth.

RobinHood: Superboy, you dog, I didn't know u were into older women

Superboy: shut up, I'll leave the group chat again

RobinHood: PLEASE NO

RobinHood: I love u

NOTSpeedy: what a group you guys have

NOTSpeedy: an angry emo, a forty year old, a mom, a little troll and whatever tf Wally is

NOTSpeedy: batman definitely takes u guys seriously

Hello Megan: I know right!!!!! He told me he's counting on us for serious missions!!! I'm so happy to be on the team!!!!

NOTSpeedy: ... I

GeniusFlash: that was the most pure thing I've ever read

RobinHood: so, idk if anyone's interested, but Superboy threw his phone against the wall when Roy called him an emo

RobinHood: just thought you might wanna know

\---

\--NOTSpeedy has changed his name to Red Arrow--

\---

GeniusFlash: OH LOOK AT ME IM ROY HARPER AND IM SEVENTEEN AND EDGY BECAUSE I CAN SHOOT ARROWS THAT MAKES ME COOLER THAN EVERYONE ELSE I JUST LOVE SUFFERING AND IGNORING MY FRIENDS BECAUSE I THINK IM HOT SHIT

Red Arrow: wow

Red Arrow: @ me next time

GeniusFlash: don't think I won't, bitch

Superboy: wow someone's heated

\--GeniusFlash has changed the group chat name to "Salt™"--

Hello Megan: what happened?

Hello Megan: also Superboy did you get a new phone?

Superboy: ya

RobinHood: anything for my precious bby boi

GeniusFlash: yes this is all cute and Superboy is our son whom we love very much, but I think we're forgetting the v important thing here

Aqualad: And what would that be, Wally?

GeniusFlash: ME

GeniusFlash: I'm so tired of fake friends and real drama

RobinHood: sigh

RobinHood: what happened Wally

GeniusFlash: well, I was going along stoppin crime I just happened to come across, bein my own self when

GeniusFlash: THIS GUY

GeniusFlash: comes from nowhere like a DEMON, or like a GHOST

GeniusFlash: and implants an arrow in the arm of the dude I was fighting n then he's gone

GeniusFlash: just took me own criminal from right under my nose

Aqualad: Wally, crime fighting isn't about the reward. What matters is that the criminal was apprehended.

Aqualad: however, I do recall a similar occurrence happening, just last week. I ran into Roy as I was fighting off some bank robbers and he took them down from behind me.

RobinHood: hmm...

RobinHood: coincidence?

RobinHood: I think NOT

Hello Megan: guys, I think the important thing is that you all worked together to stop the criminals! That's so cool! 

Hello Megan: of course maybe crime stopping would get done better if Roy stopped trying to be relevant and stuck to his own criminals but

RobinHood: what

Hello Megan: nothing! :)

Red Arrow: ...

Hello Megan: :)))))

GeniusFlash: GUYS

GeniusFlash: the important thing here is that Roy is stealing our kills like... A criminal stealer

GeniusFlash: we were wrong. The whole time it was under our noses. The real troll wasn't robin. It was Roy the whole time

Superboy: I dunno about criminal stealing, but one time Roy called me an emo, you know, like a hypocrite

Superboy: and that makes me kinda mad so

\--GeniusFlash has changed the group chat name to "everyone has beef with Roy"--

GeniusFlash: I've changed my mind, this isn't an anti-sidekicks group chat anymore. It's a support group

RobinHood: wow I can't believe Roy Harper burned our crops, soiled our water supply n delivered a plague into our houses

Hello Megan: HE DID?????

GeniusFlash: M'gann

GeniusFlash: M'gann no

Aqualad: Guys, please stop fighting. Roy can fight whoever he wants. He has expressed his wish to be independent, and we will not bring him into league matters.

Red Arrow: plus, like, why would I even want to steal criminals from the justice league of super children

Red Arrow: you're all like twelve

GeniusFlash: Roy ur only two years older than me

\---

GeniusFlash: shit, guys, look out for the robot coming straight for you

RobinHood: WALLY. MENTAL LINK.

GeniusFlash: oh u rite

Hello Megan: so like, guys,

Hello Megan: what's "shit"

\---

Aqualad: it has come to my attention that the team chat is being used during battle. I am leaving a memo here for anyone to see so that you remember next time to use the mental link that M'gann has provided for us. Texting takes time and attention away from the mission. Thank you.

GeniusFlash: god Khaldur I didn't kno we were in the "no fun allowed" zone

Aqualad: Wally the last time you used your phone in battle to text us when we were all right next to you, and you got flung across the room by a giant robot.

GeniusFlash: alright I get it, no phones during the mission, dad

RobinHood: did you just call Aqualad, "dad"

GeniusFlash: NO

Hello Megan: but it says so right there!!!

Aqualad: do you consider me a father figure, Wally?

GeniusFlash: no?

GeniusFlash: if anything, I consider u a bother figure, cuz ur always bothering me

\--Aqualad has changed his name to Aquadad--

RobinHood: Wally,,, what have you done,,,

GeniusFlash: I'm so sorry

Aquadad: Hi sorry.

Aquadad: I'm dad.

\---

GeniusFlash: GUYS IM SO FUCKED

RobinHood: y

GeniusFlash: I was talking with Martian Manhunter n M'gann when I came into the cave this afternoon and M'gann was like,

GeniusFlash: "yeah Wally's taught me a whole bunch about earth, like some cool shit"

GeniusFlash: and m.m looked straight at me, like thru my soul and now I want to die

Superboy: rip

Red Arrow: bye Wally

Hello Megan: am i not supposed to say shit???

GeniusFlash: NO

RobinHood: new drinking game: every time M'gann says shit, Wally takes a shot

Red Arrow: M'gann,

Red Arrow: keep saying shit. Like, say it all the time. Say it in every sentence.

\---

Superboy to Hello Megan: Wally's hiding behind the couch now. He's put his uniform in stealth mode.

Superboy to Hello Megan: you do know that "shit" is a curse word, right? Like saying it is all taboo and stuff.

Hello Megan to Superboy: what?

Hello Megan to Superboy: oh yeah, I've known the whole time lol

Hello Megan to Superboy: I just thought it would be fun to mess with him after he kept flirting with me!!

Superboy to Hello Megan: M'gann,,,,,

Superboy to Hello Megan: I love you so much right now.


	3. Kid flash, resident cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy: nvm, I'll go ask M'gann, or like
> 
> Superboy: someone normal
> 
> Superboy: in the groupless chat
> 
> Red Arrow: ... Do you mean
> 
> Red Arrow: normal texting

GeniusFlash: M'GANN KEPT SAYING SHIT AND NOW IM HIDING IN FEAR OF MARTIAN MANHUNTER

GeniusFlash: PRAY FOR ME, LADS

\--RobinHood has changed the group chat name to "Wally's getting McFucked spectator club"--

\---

RobinHood: so how long has the Martian Manhunter been, you know

RobinHood: Manhunting

Aquadad: I have not seen Wally in hours. I would assume he is still hiding somewhere in the cave, though who knows how long he can stay before he is found.

Red Arrow: consider it a blessing

Red Arrow: at least he's not filling the cave with his loud flirting and mindless chatter

GeniusFlash: Roy, you don't even go here............

RobinHood: THERE HE IS, BOYS

Hello Megan: how's hiding going, Wally?

GeniusFlash: oh, just great tbh

GeniusFlash: I'm stuck in the ventilation shafts again

GeniusFlash: getting serious Déjà Vu here

RobinHood: maybe if me, Aqualad n Superboy joined u it would be like old times

Superboy: we climbed through vents _once_ together!

RobinHood: and weren't those good memories?

Aquadad: I remember that Robin threatened to kick Wally out for calling him short.

Superboy: now that was fun

Superboy: I mean, my first impression of you guys was that you were totally annoying. And then I found out...

Superboy: that I was right from the beginning

GeniusFlash: ......................

Red Arrow: he's not wrong tho

GeniusFlash: ANYWAYS

GeniusFlash: if I die 2nite

GeniusFlash: I want Superboy to take all my earthly possessions because he deserves so much, except Khaldur can have my souvenir collection

Aquadad: Wally, I don't think this is necessary.

Superboy: OH SHIT WALLY I JUST SAW MARTIAN MANHUNTER IN THE KITCHEN YOU GOTTA RUN

GeniusFlash: SCHJIDFBJKAANCIDWBFREIUWDJKG;;

\---

Superboy: so, I don't know what would be better

Superboy: telling Wally that he's had his location on the whole time and Manhunters coming for him, watch his inevitable freakout 

Hello Megan: or?

Superboy: not telling him that Manhunter doesn't rlly give 2 fucks that his niece said a swear word and that Wally's been hiding for nothing this whole time

Red Arrow: the second one. Let him hide. Let him fear for his life in the ventilation shafts while mm drinks his coffee up in the watchtower, completely impassive

Superboy: yeah, ur right

Red Arrow: I didn't know you guys were so sadistic

Red Arrow: it's kind of weird, wow

Superboy: I'm a clone with unchecked rage n aggression. You try finding an outlet that doesn't involve punching people when you have so many issues.

\---

GeniusFlash: aight hour five of waiting up here

GeniusFlash: it's starting to get rlly cold and I may or may not have eaten all the snacks in my special arm compartment

GeniusFlash: if one of you could like

GeniusFlash: sneak my large bag of sour cream n onion chips near the closest vent cover that would be nice

\---

Red Arrow: did anyone ever get him his snacks

RobinHood: nope

Superboy: nah

Hello Megan: no

Aqualad: I did not.

GeniusFlash: I've been checking every vent for nothing????

\---

Aquadad: Team, I know you may have heard the announcement, but we are needed for a mission briefing.

Aquadad: that includes you, Wally.

GeniusFlash: I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WERE ON MY SIDE

\---

RobinHood: do you think he's coming on the mission with us

Superboy: I heard him shuffling around above us. He's here

Hello Megan: Hi Wally!!!

Hello Megan: I told batman you weren't coming because you were busy and he looks like he's contemplating murder for the first time in his life

GeniusFlash: I FUCKIGN

RobinHood: it's cool, it's not a big mission or anything. We can handle it w/ four

RobinHood: maybe. We could die, in like a fiery death and you would never know because u were hiding in the vents

RobonHood: anyways see u

\---

GeniusFlash: ...

\---

GeniusFlash: guys?

\---

\--RobinHood has sent a photo--

RobinHood: sighted

GeniusFlash: U ASSHOLE I THOUGHT YOU GUYS GUYS WERE LIKE DEAD

GeniusFlash: ALSO DELETE THAT PHOTO

RobinHood: the truth cannot be silenced, Wally

RobinHood: the world needs to know abt the cryptid living in our cave

Aquadad: the fact that we're operating out of this area is supposed to be secret, Robin. If I see pictures of the Cave on the "instatweet" or the "snapbook", I will have to revoke your phone privileges.

Red Arrow: yeah Robin

Red Arrow: If I see this on instatweet I'm reporting u

RobinHood: damn,,, my plan has been foiled,,, really got me there guys

GeniusFlash: wow, thanks for looking out for me, I guess???

GeniusFlash: Superboy save me

Superboy: sorry im still trying to figure out what the hell instatweet is

Hello Megan: I think it's a type of bird!!!!

Superboy: ya that sounds about right

RobinHood: social media discourse doesn't get more deep and nuanced than this

\---

Superboy: can I ask a question?

RobinHood: HE SPEAKS

GeniusFlash: tell us what you have to say, Superboy

Superboy: nvm, I'll go ask M'gann, or like

Superboy: someone normal

Superboy: in the groupless chat

Red Arrow: ... Do you mean

Red Arrow: normal texting

Superboy: shut up

GeniusFlash: groupless chat

RobinHood: groupless chat

Hello Megan: ...

Superboy: M'gann please

Hello Megan: groupless chat

Superboy: alright guess I'll just go fuck myself bye guys

\-- Superboy has left the "Wally's getting McFucked spectator club" group chat--

RobinHood: NOT AGAIN

\------

Aquadad: I'm sure you're all aware of our newest member of the group, and I'd like to make sure Artemis feels welcome. Regardless of some... Setbacks on our first mission with her I'd like her to get used to the team dynamic and really bond.

Aquadad: so.... please welcome Artemis to the group.

\-- Aquadad has added Robin Hood to the "Wally's getting McFucked spectator club" group chat--

RobinHood: ....................

Robin Hood: ...................

GeniusFlash: FIGHT


	4. Would you rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss Everdeen: _what kind of things have you seen, superboy_
> 
> RobinHood: I think the real question is
> 
> RobinHood: why didn't any of us have the power to stop this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really good time with these again, join me as we descend further and further into meme hell

GeniusFlash: hey guys I have a would you rather question

Robin Hood: oh fuck what now

Hello Megan: sure go ahead!

RobinHood: M'gann no

RobinHood: you can't even begin to comprehend the dark powers you've just unleashed

GeniusFlash: too late here it comes

GeniusFlash: would you rather have tongues for fingers or one giant finger for a tongue

Robin Hood: ...................

RobinHood: ....................

Aquadad: ..................

Superboy: every day I come this much closer to begging the justice league to let me leave

Hello Megan: that's...

Hello Megan: hmm :/

Hello Megan: give me a second!

Robin Hood: ,,, to do what,,,

Red Arrow: holy fuck Wally do you know how to be normal at all

Red Arrow: it's three in the morning go back to sleep

RobinHood: it's not a question of going back to sleep,,, did Wally go to sleep at all I wonder

GeniusFlash: the answer to all of these questions is yes

GeniusFlash: this train has no breaks I'm dragging you all down with me

Robin Hood: hold on this name thing is getting fucking confusing

\-- Robin Hood has changed their name to Katniss Everdeen --

RobinHood: oh thank god I didn't want to be the one to change first

Aquadad: when was the last time you slept, Wally

Red Arrow: I'm almost one hundred percent certain you don't want to know the answer khaldur

GeniusFlash: idk what day is it today?

Katniss Everdeen: Connor can I join you in whatever blissful peace you've found

Katniss Everdeen: away from here

Superboy: anksmpew siodnwciorh fuck

Superboy: oh my god _M'gann_

Red Arrow: wow I can't believe superboy is dead

RobinHood: my beautiful son what's wrong???

Aquadad: what's wrong with M'gann???

Superboy: okay so you know how martians can shapeshift

GeniusFlash: ............

GeniusFlash: oh

GeniusFlash: oh no

Hello Megan: okay so I tried both of them and my verdict is tongues for fingers because you can still hold things but you can't taste food with a finger for a tongue

Katniss Everdeen: _what kind of things have you seen, superboy_

RobinHood: I think the real question is

RobinHood: why didn't any of us have the power to stop this

Red Arrow: new move, instead of fighting just have M'gann do that shit in front of the enemy and it's an instant win

\--

RobinHood: ok guys new wyr question

Superboy: no more please

Katniss Everdeen: hasn't he had enough???

GeniusFlash: ok rob lay it on me I'm ready

Red Arrow: no you aren't

Red Arrow: none of us are

RobinHood: would you rather...

RobinHood: fuck a goat but no one knows about it, or not fuck a goat but everyone thinks you did?

Katniss Everdeen: stop. Blocked and reported. Screenshotted and sent to Batman.

Aquadad: Robin, please

Aquadad: you are thirteen years old

GeniusFlash: even this kind of stuff makes me uncomfortable instant regret

\-- Superboy has changed the group chat name to "this is a would you rather free zone" --

GeniusFlash: wow I can't believe Superboy and Artemis singlehandedly saved this chat from a dark place

Red Arrow: you think this chat isn't already in a dark place???

Katniss Everdeen: wow I literally hate your guts and if that isn't a moond

RobinHood: moond 

Superboy: you lost all right to respond to this chat, and I actually watched M'gann shapeshift her fingers into tongues

RobinHood: I provide for this family and this is the thanks I get??

Superboy: yeah provide a lot of shit

RobinHood: is that so,,,,

Red Arrow: THROW THOSE HANDS, SUPERBOY

Aquadad: if all of you don't put your phones away right now I will personally break into all your homes and destroy them

Superboy: now here's a man that provides for this family

\--

GeniusFlash: ok I'm bored and now that wyr has been banned how about never have I ever

Aquadad: I'm on my way to destroy your phone right now


	5. The rumor come out: does water is wet???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GeniusFlash: friendship ended with superboy, Khaldur is now my new best friend
> 
> Superboy: if that was supposed to make me upset it didn't tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo message me if u have any meme/convo ideas for chapters bc these r really fun and I'd love to hear what u guys think what these losers talk about when they're not fighting

Katniss Everdeen: hey gays

Katniss Everdeen: guys

Katniss Everdeen: you know what same difference

GeniusFlash: _gays_

Katniss Everdeen: you can mock my typo all you want but I live in no shame you hold no power over me

RobinHood: damn,, she's too powerful

Aquadad: what's up, Artemis?

Superboy: did Khaldur just type what's up

RobinHood: in the year of our lord 2017 I never thought I would live to see the day

Katniss Everdeen: if y'all are done I had an actual question to ask

GeniusFlash: lay it on me babe

Katniss Everdeen: call me that again and I kill you

Katniss Everdeen: anyways

Katniss Everdeen: is water wet?

RobinHood: again? I've been hearing this all day around my school and now you too???

Katniss Everdeen: funny, I was asking because I kept hearing it all around _my school_

RobinHood: haha oh wow I hear batman calling me, gtg real quick guys

Superboy: oh my god

Katniss Everdeen: well is it???

Red Arrow: no

Red Arrow: you're not wet when you're in the pool, you're wet when you get out of the pool

GeniusFlash: Roy I can't believe you've disappointed me like this

GeniusFlash: water is literally always wet trust me I'm a scientist

GeniusFlash: superboy back me up on this one

Superboy: sorry Wally I'm with red Arrow on this one

Superboy: water can't be wet but it can make things wet

GeniusFlash: et tu Connor Kent...............

Red Arrow: HA

Red Arrow: finally one of you has some logic

GeniusFlash: friendship ended with superboy, Khaldur is now my new best friend

Superboy: if that was supposed to make me upset it didn't tbh

Hello Megan: but water is supposed to be wet, right???

Hello Megan: I mean that's like saying Fire can make things hot but can't be hot

GeniusFlash: M'gann understands

Katniss Everdeen: wow I thought I might be able to end this stupid argument once and for all but all that happened was I found out I don't care at all really

Red Arrow: ok but you're hot when you touch fire but you're not wet when you touch water there are exceptions to every rule

GeniusFlash: have you ever even touched water my guy????

Red Arrow: YOU'RE WET _AFTER_ YOU TOUCH WATER, FICKFUCK

Red Arrow: *dickfuck

Hello Megan: lol fickfuck

Hello Megan: Roy do you know how to type???

Red Arrow: shut your fuck u wet water believer

GeniusFlash: hey Roy do u believe that the earth is flat too or are u just stupid in some cases?

Red Arrow: wanna say that to my face

Superboy: why don't we just ask the actual guy who, you know

Superboy: _lives in the water_

Hello Megan: someone should get Khaldur then!

Aquadad: oh no need, I've been here this whole time

Aquadad: watching

Katniss Everdeen: what do you have to add to this, as a resident water man

GeniusFlash: resident water man

\-- Aquadad has changed their name to Aquadad, water man --

Aquadad, water man: water is wet when you're comparing it to something. For instance, when comparing it to dry land, water is wet. So water in itself isn't technically wet.

GeniusFlash: ha, so you're on our side then

Red Arrow: no he just fucking said water on its own isn't wet

Aquadad, water man: I'm not on either side. I'm staying out of this argument.

\-- RobinHood changed the group chat name to "discourse in discorner" --

Aquadad, water man: stop that

RobinHood: >:3c

Superboy: listen when you're in water you don't feel anything until you're out and then you're wet if water was wet then you would be wet

Hello Megan: Connor I love you but what happens when you wash your hands???

Superboy: ........

Superboy: they get wet

Hello Megan: so it's safe to say that the same thing happens when you jump in a pool too, right??

Superboy: ......................................

Hello Megan: even if you can't tell you're wet right away, isn't it because _you're fucking submerged in water?_

Superboy: nvm sorry Roy she's making a good point

GeniusFlash: YES (clap) M'GANN (clap) SLAY (clap) THEM

Hello Megan: :))))))))

RobinHood: and just like that, Roy is left alone, his anti- water empire toppled

Red Arrow: wouldn't be the first time I was completely left alone

RobinHood: I 

Katniss Everdeen: oh robins back, so how was that batman stuff??

GeniusFlash: friendship rekindled with Superboy, now I'm friends with Superboy AND Khaldur

Red Arrow: y'all can laugh about this all you want but someday when the scientific papers are published we'll see who's laughing

RobinHood: Roy, in all honesty,,,

RobinHood: probably still us

GeniusFlash: yo rt^^^

Superboy: dude M'gann made some valid points actually

Red Arrow: who gives a fuck I made my choice I'm sticking through with it to the end

Katniss Everdeen: that sounds like you're admitting you know you're wrong yknow

\-- Red Arrow has left the "discourse in discorner" group chat --

Aquadad, water man: he'll be back soon, probably

GeniusFlash: today we honor a fallen warrior

RobinHood: you were just calling him a flat earther earlier

Katniss Everdeen: so anyways Robin what were you saying earlier about your school and the water is wet discourse™?

RobinHood: imma go check on Roy now bye

\-- RobinHood has left the "discourse in discorner" group chat --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the water is wet stuff actually happened at my school, and all these arguments are actual ones my classmates were having,,, it was so stupid I had to share


End file.
